Before the Strange Tales of Riverdale
by bennet37
Summary: This fanfiction is going to be a prequel to an upcoming story that I have been working on which gives the show a supernatural spin. I will be focusing on our favorite parents to prepare us for the strange things that are to come. Read and review so I can be encouraged to get these stories out faster and eventually start the "Strange Tales of Riverdale".


It was the middle of the night in the Southside of Riverdale when a naked teenager slowly emerged from the dark woods. Her eyes remained vigilant as she removed herself from the trees and stepped into the clearing. She found herself in what she assumed to be a trailer park, seeing a series of trailers and campers parked in front of her. Many of the trailers had their lights off but she could spot a few that seemed to have people that were still awake.

"In and out," she whispered to herself as she crouched down towards the ground and creeped towards the trailer closest to her.

As she approached the trailer, she brushed her blonde hair behind her ears and enhanced her hearing. She could hear a television going off in a trailer that was far off to her right and could hear two people making some disturbing noises in a trailer across the park. She rolled her eyes as she trained her hearing to the trailer in front of her and listened for any sort of activity. Hearing nothing but the sound of water dripping, she darted forward and pressed her body against the trailer.

There were clothes racks and lines outside the camper, allowing the cool air to dry an assortment of clothes. Scanning the clothes for anything her size, she sucked her teeth as she had to settled on an oversized hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts. Throwing the two on, she realized that they were both a little damp and had the scent of mildew on them.

"This is going to have to do," the girl said to herself as she checked her reflection in the glass of the trailer.

Now feeling a little warmer, the girl turned her nose up to the air and scanned it for anymore scents. She immediately smelled something that seemed to be coming from somewhere deeper in the trailer park. Pressing herself against the trailer again, she made her way around the trailer and lurked deeper into the park.

She passed by a couple of trailers before discovering the source of the scent. Sitting outside one of the campers was a grill that had a couple of cooked sausages on it. As the sight of the juicy meat entered her vision, she dashed forward and grabbed two of the sausages. She devoured one in seconds as she used her teeth to tear apart the meat and swallowed it without barely any chewing. She was about to attack the second one when she picked up another scent with her nose: smoke and tobacco. She turned around towards the source and froze when she saw an old man perched on top of one of the trailers behind her, smoking a cigarette.

"I see you were hungry," said the old man as he chuckled at the girl's expression. He pushed himself off of the trailer and landed in a crouch, only several feet from the girl.

The girl threw down the last sausage as she started to run. She tried to run past the old man and back towards the woods but he blocked her path.

"Wait. girlie," said the old man as his expression turned from amusement to one of concern. "I'm not going to hurt you-"

The girl aimed a kick at the old man's junk, causing him to bend over in pain and release a gasp. Taking advantage of the time that brought her, she turned around and ran deeper into the trailer park, hoping to lose him. She was sprinting through the maze of trailers when she suddenly heard what sounded like a howl coming from behind her. She stopped to see if the old man was still chasing her but froze when she heard a series of howls start to go off around her. All of a sudden, lights were turning on in all of the trailers and footsteps and movement could be heard in each one.

"Fuck!" the girl cried as she continued her sprint.

She zoomed past a couple of more trailers when she started to hear doors open and footsteps on the dirt ground. She tried to pick up her speed but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw there were people in front of her. She tried to double back but was met with a flying boy that crashed into her and tackled her down into the ground. The boy pinned her down into the ground as she gasped for air, having the breath knocked out of her.

"Who are you?" asked the boy as he looked down at the girl. "Are you a Ghoulie? What do you want from us?"

"Get off of me," screamed the girl as she broke one of her arms free from the boy's grasp and slashed the boy in the face with her nails.

The boy cried out in pain and released his hold of the girl to cover his wound. Seeing her chance, the girl used all her strength and pushed the boy's chest, sending him several feet into the air. The girl got up to escape but found herself surrounded by dozens of people.

"Stay away from me!" screamed the girl as she balled up her fists and glared at the advancing crowd.

Seeing the circle of people starting to close in on her, the girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she hoped her next trick would scare the people off. When she opened her eyes, her irises were now a shade of amber mixed with gold. Her nails had grown longer into claws and her teeth had changed to reveal giant canine teeth.

The circle of people suddenly stopped as they watched the girl transform. The girl growled and snarled at some of them, hoping it would cause them to back away but they didn't. They instead all stared at her with a look of awe.

"Back away! I'll kill you!" screamed the girl as she hoped threats would cause them to flinch. "I'm a monster! I'll tear you apart!"

"You have no idea what you just gotten yourself into, girlie," said the old man from before as he pushed his way into the circle. "It'll take more than some theatrics to scare us folks away."

The girl began to lunge at him but froze when she saw his eyes. They were the same as hers. Feeling something strange come over, the girl began to relax as she looked around. She realized that a lot of the people surrounding her had the same eyes as her.

"It's okay. You can relax," said the old man as he extended a hand. "I think you just found yourself a home."

The girl froze again as she stared at the outstretched hand. Realizing what it meant, the girl tried to raise her hand to take it but started to stumble as a wave of dizziness and emotion attacked her.

"Oh shit," cursed the old man as the teenager collapsed in front of him.

The girl stirred from her sleep as fresh morning light beamed into her face. As she started to sit up, the girl panicked as she remembered what happened and where she was. Realizing that she was in one of the trailers, the girl scanned her new surroundings before seeing the boy that had tackled her before. He was sleeping in a chair next to the trailer door only a couple of feet away from her. Hoping she could escape before he woke up, the girl slid off the couch only for it to make a loud creeping sound. The boy shot out of his sleep and jumped to his feet, banging his head on the roof of the trailer in the process.

"Come near me and I will rip you to pieces," threatened the girl as she backed herself onto the couch into a defensive position.

"Can you please stop trying to kill me?" begged the boy as he rubbed the spot where he banged his head. "I feel like I'm injured enough as it is."

The girl glanced to the boy's cheek and realized that there was a gauze on top of the gash where she had clawed him. Scanning the wound, she realized it was still bleeding a little bit.

"Why haven't you healed?" questioned the girl as her curiosity got the better of her. "I thought you were like me."

"Like _you_? You meaning twelve different shades of crazy?" joked the boy as he smirked at her.

The girl looked at him unimpressed as she held her position.

"Jeez… it was a joke. You know… something to make you laugh," the boy continued, hoping to break the girl's steely appearance. Seeing that he was at a lost, he said, "Ugh, nevermind. The answer to your question is no. I'm not a wolf like you. Only a few of us are and all of them are living in this park."

"'Us'? Who's 'us'?" asked the girl as relaxed her, comforted by the news that the boy could not apprehend her even if he wanted to.

"I'm guessing you're not from Riverdale," stated the boy as he sat back down in his chair and began to explain. "Everyone that lives in this trailer park are members of the Southside Serpents. We're a group that operates in the Southside of Riverdale. Some of us are normal people like me. Some are wolves like you. Some are something else altogether."

Trying to process the information, the girl shook her head as she felt an intense headache.

"You have a headache?" asked the boy as he stood up and moved to the kitchen area of the trailer. He grabbed some pills from the counter, filled a glass up with water, and presented them to the girl. "Old Man Charlie said you would have one. He said to take these. He's outside setting up some food for us."

The girl eyed the pills suspiciously as he handed them to over. The boy laughed as he popped one into his mouth and dry swallowed it. He opened his mouth wide as proof and laughed.

"It's just Advil."

The girl relaxed some more and took the pills from the boy. She threw all three into her mouth and swallowed them all with a huge gulp of water. Realizing that she was still thirsty, she chugged the rest of the water down, getting a laugh from the boy.

"So what's your name?" asked the boy as he took the empty glass from her and placed it in the sink. "I'm getting pretty tired of having to call you 'the girl'."

"My name doesn't concern you," stated the girl as she looked away from the boy, hoping to avoid eye contact.

"I'll tell you mine," offered the boy as he sat back down. "This is bound to make you laugh. I am Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. But everyone just calls me 'F.P.'"

The girl rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at a far wall.

"Wow… you're one tough cookie," joked F.P. "Come on. You don't have to tell me you're real name. Just give me something that we can use to call you by."

The girl froze as her expression turned serious. She thought about it for a minute before looking up to the Jones boy and saying, "You can call me Alice."

F.P. smiled at the name and muttered, "Alice? I like that. Well, Alice… you're definitely in the rabbit hole now."

Alice smirked as she rolled her eyes again at the stupid joke.

"Ah, a smirk!" cheered F.P. as he put on a huge smile. "I think you're starting to like me, Alice."


End file.
